Ivan the Terrible
Ivan IV Vasilyevich, infamously known as Ivan 'the Terrible', (August 25th, 1530 - March 28th, 1584) was the first Czar of Russia. He lived during the 16th Century and was one of the most horrific leaders who have ever lived. Acts of Villainy He is known for killing large amounts of people, including his own son, often in extremely brutal, sadistic, and destructive ways. Despite his actions, he was initially a good ruler according to some, but went mad with grief and anger when his first wife, whom he deeply loved, died. Also, despite his sadism, he truly believed that he was doing what God wanted him to do. At some point during his reign, he founded the Oprichniki, a secret police force devoted to carrying out his will. These fiendish men, many of whom were criminals, instilled complete fear of Ivan in the hearts of his subjects. To symbolize their role as enforcers of Ivan's will, they rode black horses, dressed in black robes, and wore the heads of dogs on their saddles and carried brooms, claiming they would "sniff out opposition to Ivan and sweep it away." It was with their help that Ivan was able to carry out his brutal methods of torture and execution, though despite this, he became less trusting of them in his later years. Achievements Aside from his cruelty, Ivan was known for being an able and competent diplomat, and was a proud patron of the arts. However, even then he could be sadistic: he had the architect who built his magnificent palace blinded so that he could not build anything more beautiful. Ivan usually reserved his worst cruelties for the nobility, most of whom he despised for destroying his family when he was a child. His brutal military campaigns, particularly the siege of Khazan, ultimately unified Russia. Ultimately, he was brought to his senses after accidentally killing his favorite son when the latter tried to stop him from hurting his wife. Overcome with remorse and guilt, Ivan became good. He began praying shamelessly for forgiveness for his misdeeds; he sent out lists of his victims to various churches, asking the priests to pray for their souls, and shut down the'' Oprichniki''. He became so insane , that he even comply to "Queen Elizabeth I" for political asylum. (Side note , he proposed to her in the past and was rejected with no hesitation) Death Ivan died from a stroke while playing chess with Bogdan Belsky45 on March 28th, March 18th 1584.45 Upon Ivan's death, the Russian throne was left to his unfit and childless middle son Feodor. Feodor died childless in 1598, ushering in the Time of Troubles. Links Ivan the Terrible (Night at the Museum) on Villains wiki Category:Animal Cruelty Category:List Category:Monarchs Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Arsonist Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Family of Victim Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti - Villain Category:Early Modern Villains Category:Male Category:Honorable Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Rapists Category:Affably Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Lawful Evil Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History Villains (version 4) Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Fanatics Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Important Category:Warlords Category:Mastermind Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History (2001- ) Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Imperialists Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Barbarians Category:War Criminal Category:Russian Villains Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Grey Zone